Grand Grimoire
The Grand Grimoire is a major catalyst artifact of the storyline LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow and its sequel, Star Spangled Crown, that contains several spells of Black Magic. Appearing in the story, there were several versions of the book, but the most important version would be the one by John Dee, who wrote a (seemly) realistic prophecy about the modern incarnation of the Period of Tribulations. After the defeat of Moloch, the priest from Catholic Church retrieved the book with Selina Strawberry's anonymous aid, but it was later stolen by Michael Langdon, who attempted to start a New Timeline with it and reassure Moloch's reign of terror on Earth. ''Overview Mainstream Version During the Tribulation Post-Tribulation Inside Catholic Church Michael Langdon's Ploy John Dee Grimoire Spirit The Grimoire Spirits are a special type of Guide Spirit summoned only by the spell of John Dee's ''Grand Grimoire, which is detailed on the lost pages of Grand Grimoire. They're not standard holy spirits as they never formed in Paradise. Instead, they were summoned by John Dee and being constructed into the Grimoire Spirits all by himself. It was revealed that John Dee, who was about to die when finishing the Tribulation Prophecy, had rushly improvised the Grimoire Spirit Curse based on the lost LightRay Empire alchemy works, preserving his soul into the Grand Grimoire and kept into rest. Therefore, John Dee is the very first Grimoire Spirit and will be revived as a younger individual in modern era, continuing his research upon occultism and the modern era incarnation of Team Witness. However, John Dee's awakening in modern era was completely stalled due to Mephisto, who ripped the last pages that contained Grimoire Spirit Curse and Tribulation Prophecy, using it to summon the soul of Dragonia Dragonfruit, making him a Grimoire Spirit and ripping him apart under the request of Vizeran DeVir. It transformed Dragonia into Vizeran's Twin Gaolers, and Mephisto had made those Twin Gaolers tools for Vizeran in taking over the Violet Silk Room and Hexenmeister Community. The plan not only granted Vizeran and Vanifer a great step towards their success in building the Empire of Fiery Pit, but also made Mephisto having a useful tool to deal with Michael Langdon. The Grimoire Spirit's existence is first mentioned in the bonus episode finale of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Purgatory Arc, which filled the progress of Hexenmeister Community rebels rescuing Shao Jun. It revealed by Blackheart that the Twin Gaolers were made of the lost spells of Grand Grimoire by ripping a soul apart, making them Grimoire Spirit fragments that representing its original self's two sides. However, Vizeran's corrupting influence made them much more intense. In LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Scorched, when Dragonia Dragonfruit is released from his curse and revert back to his original form, he revealed that he was a Grimoire Spirit summoned by Mephisto and DeVir for their malicious purposes. He then disappeared, saying to Selina that his murderer was the bailiff who fought against him in the elevator, much to Selina Strawberry's disappointment since Dragonia held no memory of him being murdered by his true murderer, La Gloton. Seth Nightroad later gave the Grand Grimoire to Dragonia, who promised to keep it safe from the wrong hands. Soon, before Dragonia's departure, Abel Nightroad and Maria Arzonia fused the lost pages back onto the Grand Grimoire back together. Nevertheless, they unwittingly awakened John Dee's spirit and released him from the completed Grand Grimoire. John Dee soon left the Grand Grimoire and went to somewhere unknown, beyond time and space. Inside the zone, John Dee summoned Dragonia and worked together with the latter as his servant. With Dragonia's assitance, John began to revive two more people as Grimoire Spirits; Krans Romа́n Tsarskiy and Noelle Bor. ''Solomon Kent In ''Conquest Arc, after reviving Krans and Noelle Bor as Grimoire Spirit, John Dee discovered that Solomon Kent, the former Salem reverend who started the Salem Witch Trials, had escaped from Purgatory at the dawn of Purgatory's freedom from Moloch's grasp. To lure Kent out and set the following path, Dee used the book as a bait to lure Kent by placing it in a auction fair, manipulating his wish to bring back Sarah Osborn, his former lover, as either a demonic ghost or a Grimoire Spirit, while making Kent as his pawn by using his love. However, this plan backfired as Kent chose neither of them. Instead, Kent chose to return back to the past with the Traveler's Spell, in order to undo the Salem Witch Trials and repent his sins. However, before he could do so, Kent was beaten by Ichabod to half-death, before Dark Arzonia arrived to finish Kent off and devoured his soul, with his body starting to turn into ashes. Then, the Grand Grimoire fell into Dark Arzonia's hand, who gave it to Phyllis Peach as they met each other in the forest. Saying she had her own agenda, Phyllis then decided to store the Grand Grimoire for herself until the right time arrived, while John Dee, who discovered the whole situation was getting intresting, began to anticipate the next phase in the Grand Grimoire's usage. ''Awakening Ritual Return Back to John Dee Alternate Timeline Incarnation Current Status (Post-Star Spangled Crown) By the end of ''LOTM: Star Spangled Crown storyline, after the demise of Moloch, Selina still turned the mainstream version of the book (with its pages fully lost in history) in to the Catholic Church in order to end the time paradox once and for all. As a result of this, however, the book would still face the fate that would be stolen by Michael Langdon, since Michael wasn't erased from existence, rendering the new parts of the timeline unbreakable. In the meantime, Lara and Plaisir Permafrost kept the alternate timeline version (with it unharmed) to hide it into somewhere where no one could ever reach, assuring its safety. ''Users *Michael Langdon - Incomplete Version'' *''Mephisto - Lost Pages'' *''Vizeran DeVir - Lost Pages'' *''John Dee - Complete Version'' *''Solomon Kent'' *''Katrina Crane'' *''Jeremy Crane'' *''Lara Thomas - Alternate Timeline Incarnation'' Category:Books Category:CIS Productions Category:Doomsday Weapon Category:Magic Users Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:LOTM: Star Spangled Crown Category:Triggers Hell Category:Shadow Warriors Category:United Kingdom of America